Cooler Than You
by Outlandish Dreamer
Summary: How cruel can a misguided daughter of Aphrodite be? Zanobia has done a great deal of bad things in her past, and is going to do things just as bad in the future. She never listens to her sister Lucy, who knows that Zan shouldn't go through with Drew's latest plan. But Zanobia does it anyway and loses a bit more then she already had. (Rest of summary inside)
1. Division One

**I lost space for my summary 'cause it was 'too long'.**

**Summary: **

How cruel can a misguided daughter of Aphrodite be?

Zanobia has done a great deal of bad things in her past, and is going to do things just as bad in the future. 90% of it is influenced by Drew Tanaka, her cabin leader and her second to only friend. She always listens to Drew and never Lucy, her somewhat best friend that has some sense and knows that Zan shouldn't go through with Drew's latest plan.

But Zanobia does it anyway and loses a bit more then she already had.

* * *

**Division One: The Problem with Valdez**

* * *

Being beautiful isn't as great as everyone thinks it is. _Especially_ when it's natural. **_Definitely_** when you're the daughter of Aphrodite with a bunch of stuck-up, supermodel-wannabe siblings that want everything to be perfect and pink. You see, my life isn't perfect like my face. It's actual a living Hell, or Tartarus, for those of you that understand my everyday struggle. Trust me, the struggle is real.

Most of this all started after I was claimed four years ago. My ever so famous dad sent me to a camp for kids like me when I was twelve and I had been claimed in the middle of dinner. The next day, I met my very mean cabin counselor, Drew Tanaka. She had made me go through Aphrodite's Rite of Passage, an evil tradition in which an Aphrodite child makes another camper fall in love with them and then breaks that person's heart. I had to do it to some child of Apollo. After I broke his heart, he went on some quest that told him and his quest buddies that one of them wouldn't come back. Guess who didn't live?

Of course I felt, and still feel, bad about the whole ordeal, but Tanaka, as I call her, is very persuasive.

My right-minded siblings never looked at me the same way, and my deranged siblings congratulated me on it.

After that came the whole Capture the Flag game. I accidentally injured someone. Permanently. I didn't intentionally throw my sword at him (I throw anything that in my hands when people sneak up on me), but no one told him to pop out of no where. In the end, he made it out alive but has to be in a wheelchair forever. If I hit him a few inches to the right, he would've died.

_A lot_ of campers hated me for that (most except for the Ares cabin) and for the Rite of Passage thing. I guess you can say I'm not a very like-able person.

I don't really have any friends besides my sibling Lily. Tanaka would _sort of_ count as a friend, seeing as she guides Lily and I. Ultimately she's a frenemy because 99.8% of the time I absolutely hate her and her beauty tips, but in the end she's helped us with looking better. Well, as much as you can help natural born beauts.

"Rise and shine, girls!" Tanaka shouted. I go out of bed and watched as my brothers and sister woke up, some faster than others.

"Um, Drew? There's also guys in here, so..." One of my siblings, that hated me nearly as much as they hated Tanaka, pointed out.

"Okay, but they're beautiful. Guys can be beautiful." Tanaka said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, but guys are usually called 'handsome'." She corrected.

"Well maybe I should just call _you_ 'handsome' now. You have clean-up duty for later on. They're going to be doing cabin check's later and I want you to tidy up the place. If we don't get a perfect score, yo'll have trash duty for the next two weeks, my _handsome_ sister." Tanaka informed, giving my half-sister a sinister smirk. I wondered if Tanaka knew that you could also call a girl handsome and there normally wouldn't be a problem because either way, you're still calling that person gorgeous.

"What day is today?" I asked Lacy, my half-sister that has braces and blond pigtails.

"Monday."

I groan inwardly and force a smile to my face.

* * *

Lily and I walked breakfast smiling and laughing, playing little hand games as we went.

Lily was my best friend and, of course, she was my sister. She had short blond hair that stopped at her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She also had paper white skin and was short for her age. I had long brown intense curls, that I sometimes flat ironed, and hazel eyes, my skin being a light caramel. I was of average height and I was pretty curvy for a girl who just turned sixteen.

Lily and I usually wore shorts (Tanaka told us to) with our camp shirts that we specialized. We wore black or white camisole's under our camp shirt because of the way we had cut them. If we didn't wear those undershirts, cleavage would be shown and Lily and I didn't want _that_. The shirts were a bit over sized and we had cut the sleeves and "collar". I don't actually know what the part around the neck is called when it's just a t-shirt.

"Ooo, so what should we eat for breakfast? I really want to eat pancakes drowned in syrup." My eyes widened at Lily's comment and I tilted my head. "Sorry, I know how Drew get's if we eat that stuff."

That was a part of Tanaka's "Beauty Tip's for Not-So Pretty Girls". She wrote a book and gave it to Lily and I, saying that if we followed the rules, we could be as pretty as her someday. Piper snatched the books away from us and said that every girl is beautiful in her own way once she heard Tanaka say that. Tanaka gave the books back to us, gave Piper trash duty, and told Piper not to rule over our lives. Piper didn't say anything after that, she just glared at Tanaka, but I think I know what she wanted to say. _You're the one ruling over their lives, Drew._

We sat with our cabin mates at our table.

Lily, Tanaka, and I usually sit at the edges so that we can talk without the others knowing too much about what we do. "Ugh, I hope you aren't planning on eating oatmeal." Tanaka uttered. "But it's, um, healthy." Lily said in a low protest. "_Hello_? It's disgusting. Just have toast and low-fat jelly."

Lily sighed and the toast with low-fat jelly appeared on her plate.

"Zanobia, what are you gonna eat?" Tanaka rasied a brow as she waited for my answer. I shrugged and stared at my empty plate. "Uh, egg whites with tofu bacon." My said meal materialized before my eyes. It was our cabin's turn to put some of our food in the fire. Lily scrapped some of her jelly into the fire and I put in one of my bacon strips. The Gods supposedly like the smell of our food.

We walked back to our table, covered with a white table-cloth bordered with purple.

Lily and I tell Tanaka about our progress with our weight loss. Tanaka told me before we started with her beauty tips that the average 16-year-old should weight about 125 pounds. Especially if they're 5'5 like me.

"Okay, you're both doing fine. Zan, Lil', we have to weight you both after breakfast, then we'll go to our cabin activity." Tanaka explained. "We have archery practice first, right?" Lily asked. "Yeah." Tanaka turned to another one our siblings and started a conversation with them.

"I hope I lost enough weight," Lily confesses, "last time we weighted, I was twenty pounds over the goal."

I nodded and took a bite of my bacon. Should I feel abashed that I was born stunning but still ended up on a diet? I mean, sure I trust Tanaka's opinion about how I wasn't the right weight before, but a diet?

* * *

"Congratulations, Zan! You lost seven pounds! You're close to your goal!" Lily cheered. Tanaka rolled her eyes with a slight smile. "Lily, your turn." Lily stepped onto the scale. The electric scale took up moments before her weight flashed across the screen. Tanaka glowered at Lily.

"You've gained weight, Rollins." Tanaka spat, using Lily's last name. Lily frowned at the machine and stepped off. "No, no. There must be some mistake..." A sob escaped her lips as she sat down slowly. "Aw, it's okay, Lily." Tanaka cooed, her face showing mock sympathy. "All you have to do is throw up what you ate earlier." She finished darkly.

"Up, up." She dragged Lily to the bathroom.

I sat on my bed and tried to block out the retching sounds Lily made as she vomited into the toilet.

That was the punishment, every time we gained weight over the week instead of losing it, Tanaka made us hurl our previous meal. This rarely happened since we started our little weight loss program, but it was always horrid when it occurred. We only weight on Mondays, which is why I happened to dread them so much.

Lily and Tanaka came out minutes later. "Come on, let's go to our camp activity." Tanaka urged.

On a scale of one to ten, I gave archery a seven.

I sucked and I bet that a crippled, blind old man could shoot an arrow better than me, but I loved doing it anyway. I prepared my arrow then pulled the string back, aiming for the dot in the middle. I closed one eye and stuck my tongue out a little.

A boy jogged across my target. I groaned and waited for him to move. He back and I shot, then growled when saw my arrow caught his shirt.

I stalked up to the boy and yanked my arrow from his shirt.

"What's your problem? Can't you see that you're walking through a shooting range?"

He looked around them shrugged. "Sorry, I was kinda in a rush." He turned to leave but a grabbed his wrist. "At least I know who's not a son of Athena." I proclaimed with a glare.

"Ha-ha. What're you? Daughter of Ares?" He raised black eyebrow, a small grin playing on his lips. "Look around, Sherlock. What do all of my cabin mates have in common?"

He glanced around at my brothers and sisters then turned back to me, taking his hand from my grasp. "They're all holding bows and have arrows." I rolled my eyes and smacked his head. "Ow! Great first impression you're making." He said sarcastically. He rubbed his head, making his black hair get tangled. "What we all having in common, bird brain, is that we're beautiful."

"Oh, so you're on of those stuck-up daughters of Aphrodite? Good to know." I glowered at him. "I am _not _ stuck up, you ugly little shit. What're you, child of Hephaestus?"

"In the flesh." He said, ignoring my comment.

"Ugh, what's your problem?" Why is he acting so _not _angry? I'm arguing with him! "I don't have a problem, beauty queen. If anything, _you're _the one with the problem." He sassed. "What's your name, Mr. Hot-Shot?"

"Leo Valdez, and yours?" He grinned and a flirtatious way. "Doesn't matter, just watch your back, Valdez." I snarled. I spun on my heels of my feet, letting my hair whip his face, and walked off.

* * *

"I mean, can you believe the _nerve _of that guy?" I ranted to Tanaka at lunch. "See, Zanobia? This is why you need to avoid chatting with ugly people. They're weird and not to mention that the look _repulsive._ Do you want to catch their ugliness?" She could have around joked with the last sentence, but you never really know with Tanaka.

She's only _this _nice to Lily and I. All of our cabin mates despise her, but are scared of her because of her charmspeak. Piper isn't afraid of her and can also charmspeak, but what is she to do?

"You know, you can get back at him for interrupting your archery practice." Tanaka said suggestively. "What do you have in mind?" I bit into my sandwich as I glanced at her with questioning eyes. "Break his heart. That's what being a daughter of Aphrodite is all about. He wasted your precious time, so now you waste his precious heart."

"Um, isn't that basically me doing a re-run of the whole Aphrodite's Rite of Passage thing?"

"Well, _yeah _but _no._ Think of it as sweet revenge." Tanaka's eyes lit up at the last word.

I rolled my brown eyes and sipped my water. "Yeah, _no. _This isn't that serious."

"Hm. And if he does it again?"

I shrugged. "Then I'll consider doing it." Tanaka gave me one of those smiles that indicated she was planning something that probably wouldn't turn out good.

* * *

The next day had been more of a "chillax" day for me.

When we had our cabin free time (meaning we had to pick from three different activities that were "fun"), I snuck off to join the Hecate cabin in archery training.

I stood off at the end, trying to seem less noticeable. I put my hair in a pony-tail and pulled on my thin grey jacket that I always wear when I sneak off. I've never been caught. I grabbed a bow and some arrows then stocked off to my spot at the end.

I aimed for the middle dot, closing on of my eyes as I stuck my tongue out a little. I glanced to the side as I saw a figure moving.

It was that Leo kid again.

I prayed to the gods that he wouldn't interfere. Something moving behind him caught my attention and I lost concentration on my bow, my hands slipping and releasing the arrow.

It flew past his head.

I squinted at him and took long strides toward him.

"So you're trying to kill me now?" Leo asked with a cocked brow.

"No. You just walked into my shooting zone." I pointed out, shaking my head as I went off to find the arrow. Leo followed. "Well I'm sorry, I don't know why I was walking in your shooting zone." He sounded sincere, but I didn't know if I should believe him because he was sporting a grin.

"Do you find joy in annoying me, Valdez?"

"I find joy in _being _annoying. I work very hard at it."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my arrow. I turned around to face him. "Maybe you should find another job, Valdez. Your current one irks the hell out of me."

"Sorry beauty queen, it does that."

"Maybe you should stay away from me, too."

Leo's eyebrows knit together, his tan hand cupping his ear. "D-do you hear that?" He had mock concern on his face, or maybe it was real. "Hear what?" I tried to tune into what he was listening to. "That's the sound of my heart breaking." Yup, definitely mock concern. I rolled my eyes and leaned back on my left leg, putting my right hand on my hip.

"Ooo, the signature 'Sass Pose'. You must be serious." Leo said, mimicking a serious face.

'You're a little shit, you know that, Valdez?"

"Well I would hope _not _to be a 'little shit'. When did I become poop? Anyway, what happened to me being a demigod?" I gave out a frustrated cry. Why doesn't _anything_ phase him? I insult him and be rude to him but he just keeps on being a happy little son of Hephaestus! Maybe not so much _little, _seeing as he was two inches taller than me.

"Ugh, whatever." I began walking back to the Hecate's cabin activity when Leo grabbed my arm. This is much like yesterday but in reverse. He gave me a mischievous grin, then a goofy, confused grin. "Why do you act like you're better than me?"

I scowled at him. "Because I'm cooler than you."

"Oh, so that means I'm hotter than you." He winked and walked away. And I knew then and there what he _meant._

"Ugh! He's so, so-ahh! I can't even find a word for how annoying he is!" Tanaka smirked as she watched me rant, pacing around the cabin. Lily sat on her bed, also watching. "Hm, try 'obnoxious'." Tanaka examined her nails, still smirking mischievously. "You know, you _can _get back at him. Remember what I said yesterday?"

"What _did _you say yesterday?" Lily asked, glancing back and forth between us. "That she should break his heart," her intense eye never left my gaze," that she should do what she did in Aphrodite's Rite of Passage."

Lily's eyes widened and her jaw went agape. Good thing the cabin was empty besides us. My brothers and sister would have been just as shocked and maybe even_ appalled._

"Don't look shocked. She did it perfectly before, and she can do it perfectly now! So, what do you, Zanobia?" Tanaka looked at me with hope.

Should I do it? One: he's deadly annoying; Two: it seems as if he already has taken a liking to me; Three: what do I have to lose?

"Sign me up!" I joked.

* * *

**Hiya! Ohkay, so Zanobia kinda mean, but not as mean as Drew. I think there's some light in her. Maybe she'd be nicer if she wasn't basically Drew's minion.**

******Oh, Gods. I did so mch rereading and editing, but sometimes things still slip past my eyes. If you guys see any grammer mistakes or something, tell me, please.**

**Um, I also want to explain something. Ohkay, so I read about the Dining Pavilion (I research stuff) and it says "**_The food served is a diet primary of grapes, cheese, bread, and extra lean, nymph-cut barbecue and you can ask whatever you want to drink_**" Ohkay so I wanted to change that to were you can have whatever you want to eat/drink and it just magically appears on your plate/in your cup. **

**I also have to explain another something. Piper never challenged Drew to be counselor in this story. So that's why Drew is ruling the cabin in that dictator way like she had been in the books before Piper challenged her.**

**Another something: **when Zanobia is talking** "Like this" **that means she's speaking french, but I don't know French (lol except for french fries) so it's just gonna be in **bold**-English

**One more something to explain: Our Bad Boy Supreme is 16 in this story, because its a year after the war with Gaea and they won..**

**WAIT! One last something before you go (you guys probably hate me by now, haha) Caleo is a ****_no-go _****in this because, well, lets just pretend Leo didn't end up on her island**

**Now, ****I hope you fangirls (and maybe even fanboys) liked this chapter and will stick around for the rest of the story.**


	2. Division Two

** Division Two: Missed Me, Now You Gotta Kiss Me**

* * *

The first thought that usually runs through my mind when I want a guy to like me is, _"I hope he likes me back. I mean, how can he not? I'm the daughter of the goddess of love and beauty!" _The first thought that flew though my thoughts when I wanted Valdez to start liking me was, _"What if when I break his heart, his siblings build a lean, mean Zanobia killing machine?" _When I broke the heart of that Apollo kid, his close brothers and sisters swore that they would shoot me to death with their arrows.

I had every right to worry about what Hephaestus children would do to me.

I left in search of Leo after the conversation with Lily and Tanaka.

Where would I be if I was an elfish child of Hephaestus? Possibly in my cabin irritating my siblings.

I jogged toward Leo's cabin and sped up as I saw him exiting it. I didn't make it very far because I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings and ended up bumping into someone, stumbling back. Normally, I would bite off their head for not paying attention to where they were going, even though the rational part of me knew that it was just as much my fault as their's, but this guy was beautiful.

And I mean _drop dead gorgeous. _He had golden blond hair that shimmered in the sun and his eyes were spectacular. They changed color, slowly, alternating from pale blue, to grey, to light green, and back again. He was wearing a dirty camp shirt and a ragged red flannel over it. His washed out jeans hung loosely on him, sporting a few rips around his knees. He seemed to be wearing an old pair of black converse. And even though he was in _utterly repulsive _clothing, he seemed to make it work, much like a child of Aphrodite does, and made it all look _breathtaking._

But I never seen him in the Aphrodite cabin.

"Sorry." I breathed out. "No, it's my fault." I mentally swooned at his accent (although I had no idea what type it was) as he apologized, flashing me a genuine smile. I worked my powers and made myself radiate beauty. He took in my appearance, smirking as he came to a conclusion. "Aphrodite girl?" He questioned, once again causing me to inwardly swoon at his majestic voice.

I smiled a bit flirtatiously, biting my bottom lip as I nodded. "Cool. See you around?" I nodded again. He chuckled and left. I turned around to admire his retreating form.

"Looks like someone has a crush." I gasped out of surprise and threw my hands at the owner of the voice out of habit. Leo gave a short laugh, then grinned. But it didn't quite reach his brown eyes. "Who, me? Nahh, I sort of have my eyes on someone already." Leo fiddled around with his hands, cocking a brow. "Oh, really? Who is it, beauty queen?" I lifted a shoulder, watching as he took bolts and screws out of his tool belt, all while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

This guy had a terrible case of ADHD.

I made sure to keep radiating beauty like I had with the poorly dressed, yet splendid-looking boy.

"A certain son of the fire god." He smiled and put the screws and boots in his tool belt. "Cool beans. I bet he's thrilled." He took out a series of paper clips and began twisting them around. "I would hope so." That wasn't a lie, I really did hope Leo was ecstatic, if he wasn't, the Rite of Passage remake would be a waste of my time. Precious time that could have been used for me to get that glorious blond boy to like me.

"We should hang out sometime." Leo said, glancing at me then the paper clips. "Yeah, sure. When?" I asked, smiling slightly. "Maybe tomorrow, after breakfast?"

I nodded slowly. "Mmm. Okay, see you then." I pulled him into a short hug. "Um, here, for you." Leo handed me a flower made from the paper clips. I forced a smile and walked away.

This is going to be easier than I thought.

* * *

"Wow, you're doing pretty great so far, Zan." Tanaka pulled her lips into a half-smile. I told her about my 'progress' with Valdez. "Yeah, thanks." I smiled brightly as we walked to dinner, glancing at Lily. She seemed upset. "Hey, Lils', what's up?" She looked up at me, my 5'5 frame towering over her 4'3 frame. 'Oh, nothing. It's just, um, I don't think you should be messing with Leo's heart." She whispered.

This is exactly why she's my best friend. She's always trying to look out for me.

"Lily, this is perfectly fine. Haven't you ever heard of 'revenge'?" She scoffed. "Haven't you ever heard of 'You're acting like a total bitch'?" I scowled at her. "Takes one to know one." I said through my teeth. Of course I was lying, I would never call her something so terrible, but she was practically _asking _for it.

Lily frowned and stomped away.

"What's her problem?" Tanaka asked, smoothing down her hair with her hands. "Nothing, she just called me a name and I threw it back at her."

"OMG, that's so unlike her." Tanaka said. "Yeah, I know." I agreed.

I sat down on my usual spot at the end, Lily sitting across from me for the first time_ ever _since she came to camp. I pursed my lips and looked down at my plate. I wondered in Tanaka was going to ask us what we were going to eat tonight. Sometimes she did it, and sometimes she didn't. "Lily, what are you eating tonight?" Tonight was one of those nights were she did.

"Nothing; I'm just drinking water."

Tanaka turned to me. "What about you?" I lifted a shoulder. "Maybe rice, a slice of bread. Ah, and some water." I smile at my words and Tanaka nods her approval. She takes a bite of her food before swerving to the side to talk to another one of my siblings. I look up at Lily, holding her gaze, our faces void of emotion.

Hopefully she'll be my friend again by morning.

I drew my attention from Lily and began to eat my rice, occasionally taking a bite of my bread or a sip from my water. After dinner, most of us demigods sat at the campfire. The magical boy from earlier sat next to me. He smiled and said 'hi' to me. Hm," I started, "I seem that you kept your word on 'seeing me around'." He chuckled and nodded. "I'm Kristopher with a 'k'." He held out his hand for me to shake, I took it with a huge a grin. Despite the soft, super model look his hands possessed, they were rough and calloused.

"I'm Zanobia, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh, right. Son of Apollo. Nice to meet you, Zanobia." I mentally melted as he said my name, his accent causing it to sound more beautiful than it really was. It wouldn't hurt if I radiated beauty once more...

"_Aaaa-hahaha. _Don't use your Aphrodite powers on me." He smiled at me, shaking his ahead as he laughed. "Hm, fine." I didn't know what to feel, no guy has ever resisted my beauty charms. I decided to feel happy that he wasn't like other boys, minus earlier. I'm sure he caved in earlier because he didn't know my godly parent until after.

The campers sang, the children of Apollo leading. I would be lying if I said Kristopher's singing voice was like walking through an enchanted forest. It was about as majestic as his face. Oh Gods, this boy better know how gorgeous he is.

"Quiet down now, campers," Chiron didn't have much to say, and no one had been claimed, so us campers headed to our cabins to go sleep. Kris yawned. "Night, Zan." Kristopher smiled brightly down at me, and I returned the smile. "Goodnight, Kris."

"Ooo, so who was that?" Tanaka asked, looking back at Kris. "Kristopher. With a 'k'. He's a son of Apollo." I explained.

"Ooo, _hot._" I laughed at her terrible pun as we walked into our cabin. And as I finished getting ready for bed and laid down, I realized how much lying I would have to do to get both guys to fall for me, because I most definitely will end up being Kristopher's girlfriend. I just have to be.

* * *

"_Gurpalieflurrr._" I moaned as someone shook me. "Zanobia, wake up. You over slept." I opened my eyes in a lethargic way, yawning as I looked at Lily. "Why didn't Tanaka wake me up like she does to everyone else?" Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Drew said that she didn't wanna mess up your beauty sleep, but you're not gonna be able to eat breakfast if you don't get up and ready right now." I rolled out of bed and crawled halfway to the bathroom, getting up to my feet in a groggy way as I walked the rest of the way.

After I fixed my hair, putting it in a pony-tail, put on my camp shirt, jean shorts and low tops converse, Lily and I left the cabin and rushed to the dining pavilion.

I slid into my seat as did Lily. "Finally," Tanaka said as food materialized on my plate, "I was beginning to think you went into hibernation mode." I rolled my eyes at her comment and took a bite of my toast. "Hibernation happens in, like, the winter. It's spring, Drew." It was her turn to roll her eyes. "As if I care about _that._"

"You should, it'd be good for you to know things other than this seasons latest fashion." She glared at me and continued eating her breakfast. Point one for Zanobia.

After breakfast, I went on a manhunt for Leo, which turned up short. I spotted the ever grease-stained boy entering his cabin. I followed him and stood at the entrance. He scampered around for a good two minutes, tossing things around and looking under bunks before stopping suddenly. "Dang-nabit! Where's that little son of a gun?"

I raised a brow. What the Hades is this boy talking about? "Um, Leo?" He swirled around and gave me a look a bewilderment. "Zanobia? What are you doing here?" His gaze fell off me as he continued _his _manhunt. "Well, you said we'd hang out after breakfast." He was looking under his pillow for the umpteenth time.

After a few minutes of him still rushing around and _completely _ignoring me, I asked, "What are you looking for, Valdez?" Annoyance seeped into my words. "Huh? Sorry, I just can't find my tool belt. I took it off before I went to sleep last night and I don't remember where I put it." I pursed my lips together and scanned the room. I saw something that looked a little familiar poking out of his mattress. "That it?" I pointed at the item. "Oh! Thanks, Zan." I rolled my eyes as he slipped it on, grinning like the imbecile he is.

"So," he started, "what do you wanna do?"

_Be as far away from you as possible. _"We can go swimming in the lake." I suggest. "_Or _we can play a game of hide-n-seek." He wiggled his eyebrows. He's so childish that it hurts. "Um... " He smiled. "Or we can do a little bit of both, that's my second offer."

I shrugged, although I was inwardly groaning. Hide-n-seek is a childs' game! "Lemme just get my bathing suit."

"'Kay, see you at the lake."

I stalked off to my cabin, walking into the great smell of perfume. "Zanobia, wanna go Jason in swordplay?" Tanaka questioned. Even if she denied it, practically everyone knew she had a thing for Jason— _except _Jason. It didn't even faze her that he had a girlfriend who could also charmspeak, a best friend that could burn her face off, another friend that could drown her, and— well you get the point. He has friends that are potentially dangerous and she didn't give a rats ass.

"I've gotta go meet Valdez, 'member?"

Her face scrunched in confusion before expanding in horror. "You're going to go 'meet' Leo's member?!"

"_Eww! _Gods, _no. _I was saying, 'I've gotta go meet Valdez, _remember_?' Ew, that is _totes _disgusting!" I proclaimed. "Oh, good. I was about to have a heart attack." I shook my had in disbelief that she would even _think _that I would say that.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" She asked in an attempt to kill the awkwardness that somehow turned up. "Swimming and then, ugh, we're gonna play tag." I said, pumping my fist in the air with mock enthusiasm. "Well, someone's excited." She joked. "How does it feel to look at the immature and _ugly _side of things?"

"Terrible. It's worst than a bad hair day." I confessed. I took out all of my bathing suits and laid them out on my bed. "Which should I wear?" I turned to Tanaka, who was grimacing at a Hello Kitty two-piece I acquired when I was ten. "Oops, that doesn't fit anymore." I tossed it by the trash can. "Hello Kitty is ew."

"I was ten!" I protested.

"Ooo, I think you should wear something that isn't so girly. Like, something that screams, "I don't mind getting dirty!'"

"But I _do _mind getting dirty."

"That's not the point! Hephaestus children like getting drenched in oil and grease. If he thinks you don't min, he'd think you're his dream girl or something!" Tanaka smiled as if she had just discovered something that could change humanity for the greater good.

I studied all of my twelve bathing suits— nine of them being bikini's, three of them being a one-piece that screamed, 'I'm Sexy and I Know It!'— and thought, _What the heck? Might as well give it a try._

"Whatever." I picked up a camouflage bikini and put the rest in a pink, sparkly chest. I got a pair of my Jean shorts a beach towel. I slipped into the clothes and a pair of flip-flops. "Off to the lake I go!" I called over my shoulder at Tanaka as I headed toward said destination. "Over here, Zani!" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice to see Leo waving me over. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and black swimming trunks. "Zani?" I question once I'm close enough for him to hear me. He shrugged, slipping off his sandals. "Thought I'd try something new. I've never heard anyone call you it before."

It was hard to tell if I liked this new nickname or not. I felt it was somewhere in-between.

"Mm. Don't think anyone has. So, are we gonna get in the lake or stand around discussing nicknames?" I ask, making my way over to the lake. I let the water run across my toes, looking back at Leo. "Discuss names, obviously. Why else would I be by a body of water in my swimming clothes?" He grinned, rolling his eyes and walking into the water until it reached his waist. I waddled over to him then ducked into the water, pull in him under with me. I let go and swam father into the water. Messing with a guy can result in one of two things: getting him to like you, like you or getting him to like you as a friend. I was hoping for the first, for obvious reasons.

I popped out of the water, and as soon as I took a breath and looked around for Leo, I was plunged back into the lake. I opened my mouth to scream with surprise and ended up getting a mouthful of lake water. I quickly came up, sputtering and coughing. "You okay?" The hammer-head was looking at me with concern. "No I'm not okay. What do you have to say for yourself, Valdez?"

"I dunno. Something between I'm sorry and I'm not." We stood there for moments, trying to determine out opponents next move. Leo turned his head to the side, looking alarmed. "What?" I asked as I turned my head in that direction. I suddenly felt an arm scoop under my knees and another grab my back. "Whoa! What are you doing?!"

"What?!" Leo yelled. "I can't hear you over the sound of you being tricked!" I yelped as he threw me in the water. I swam away and shot out of the water when my head hit a leg. "Ah, sorry." A girl with blonde hair and fierce grey eyes smiled at me. "It's okay." A boy with black hair naked his arm around her waist from behind. "Seaweed brain, I told you I have duties to-"

"Can you blame me for wanting to spend quality time with my girlfriend?" I smiled, thinking, _Would Kris ever say that to me if we date? _"Hey, Perce, Annabeth." I look behind me to see Valdez swimming up to us. They greeted Valdez. Leo placed is gaze on me with a playful glare. "I love that you ditched."

_What kind of person would I be if I didn't. You're just so you. Which is _ew, I thought. "Hey! Why kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" I played, smirking at him. "A good one!"

"Anyway, have you guys met Zan already?" Valdez gestured to me. "Nope. I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon." He reached his hand out and I shook it. "Zanobia Wes, daughter of Aphrodite. I've heard about you— you're a great guy. A real life saver." He smiled brightly. "Thanks." I looked at the girl and nodded, then tilted my head to the said. "And you must be Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I've heard a lot about you, too. You're a lucky girl, to be with a guy like him." She smiled a bit uneasily and put an arm around Percy's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Thanks, I know."

Percy was undoubtedly attractive, with his messy jet black hair that fell a little ways into his sea green eyes that made you want to dive into them and stay there afloat forever. Not to mention he had a great body. Annabeth was pretty, too. Her golden locks were a bit on the curly side and she had captivating grey eyes that made her look wiser then I bet she really was. She was also scary in away, and because she was so strong and fierce, she put the "dumb blonde" title to rest.

"Actually," Annabeth began, looking at me skeptically, "aren't you the one that broke Kyle's heart?" Her eyes narrowed as she waited for my response. She was referring to the child of Apollo who most likely died on that quest. I turned away from her hard stare, looking intensely at a tree behind her. "It was for the Rite of Passage. Tanaka would've punished me if I didn't." I glanced back at her, trying to obtain a stoic expression, but failing and shooting her a cold glare. Why in the world would she bring that up?

"Then I've also heard a lot about you." She exited the water and when to complete whatever her duties were. "Sorry about that," Percy excused her behavior with a sheepish grin, "you were staring at me for a long time and that's— Annabeth is very territorial, Zanobia." I nodded, but didn't believe for one second that _that _was the reason backing up what she did.

"How about that game of Hide-N-Seek?" Leo raised his brows. "Yeah, c'mon." I motioned for him to follow me out of the lake, and he did. After we dried ourselves off with our towels, Leo grasped my hand and led me to the forest. We weren't far in when he asked which one of us should count. "It was your idea to play; you count." He nodded. "I'll could to—"

"Explain to me how to play it, first."

"Wait, you don't know how to play _hide-n-seek_? How does one achieve carelessness of a popular human ritual?" Leo quirked a brow and rubbed his chin as if it were a bread, looking up at the cloudless sky that peaked through tall trees. "I jus— shut up, Mr. Hot-Shot." I sneered. He laughed and nodded. "I'm loving the nickname— it real suits me." I rolled my eyes, just wanting to get the game over with. "Bada-bub-bub-ba, I'm lovin' it." He sang. I groaned and urged us to start the game. "Okay, so this is how _I _play, not everyone does it like I do..."

He said that the prey would have to hide while the predator counted to a number all players/prey agreed to, then they hide, predator counts, when the predator is done counting, they look for the prey while the prey try to get to base (where the predator counted) before getting tagged by the predator.

"One..."

Where the heck could I hide besides behind trees and boulders and under leaves? I ducked behind two boulders not far from Leo.

"Six..."

I waited for Leo to finish the countdown, ten a wicked idea came to mind to assure that I would win. I concentrated on my hair, making it longer and straight, then thought about my eyes and considered turning it into a greenish-blue color. I smiled as he finished counting and went off to find me. I left my hiding place and smiled at him as I passed by. He did a double-take, then put his hand on the bolder and peered around the side of it.

I swayed over to the base, touching it with my pinky, barely, as I stood as far away from it without letting my pinky slip off the tree. I changed back to my original look and called out, "Looking for something, Valdez?" He swirled around, his head snapping in three directions before his brown eyes locked on my eye. "Wha— how'd you do tha—? Where in the _world _were you hiding?" His eyebrows pulled together out of confusing and gave him a uni-brow. "I was hiding behind those rocks." I smile, smug, as I pointed to said objects.

This was just too easy.

"B-but I checked there, and— and there is no way you could've gone past... past me— _you little cheater_!" Leo pointed a nimble finger at me, staring at me incredulously. "How— hm? How did you evn—?"

I laughed as he searched for explanations, rack in his brain for the information. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, Valdez. I can change my appearance if I want to."

"Gahh! You cheater!"

"You never said I couldn't do that." I pointed out.

"Yeah, because I never thought you could, much less would!" Hammer-head complained.

"Why don't we play another round, then? No tricks— promise."

"Mhmm. Like I'm gonna trust you, cheater." He pulled on a small smile and went to count again. As he began counting, I tip-toed away and crouched by a small group of trees , bushes, and rocks. "Eight... Nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come!" He shouted. I couldn't see him from my low base, my view was blocked by bush branches. I peeked over to find Leo nowhere in sight. "Looking for something, Wes?" My eyes widened as I slowly turned around. Leo smirked triumphantly. "Boo."

I took off in a hopeless attempt to get away from the all too clever seeker. I stumbled on a twig— why is always a twig that's someones downfall?— and tumbled on the ground. I rolled away, then crawled, then tried standing up. I was so close to the base— Leo poked my back— yet so far. "Damn it, Valdez." I looked over my should at him towering over me. I faked a glare, about to word a comment, when I look at his shaking shoulders and chest, a wide grin spread across his lips.

Valdez was silently laughing.

"It's not funny, you Mexican elf."

"First off, I'm not Mexican. Second, not an elf. Third, Ms. Beauty Queen, it was _hilarious_! You should've seen your face when you seen me behind you. You were looking all surprised and scared. Heh-heh, and you were easy to catch—"

"I tripped on a branch, Valdez, don't act all high and mighty."

"Sorry, beauty queen, I can't help it."

I frowned and crosses my arms under my chest. "Shut it, hammer-head."

"What was that, Milady?" He faked a British accent. "I didn't quite hear you over the glorious sound of me winning this round." I smiled lightly and smacked his arm lightly, then strode to a tree. "Whatever. I'm gonna count."

"Yeah, you do that."

I folded my arms and placed them on the tree, closing my eyes.

"One..."

I better win this round.

"Two..."

Where would I be hiding,

"Three..."

If I were him?

"Four..."

I knew Leo wouldn't hide in obvious places and I believe he wouldn't stray too far off, seeing as he had to get to base faster than I could catch him.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I jogged around, whipping my head around occasionally. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, Valdez!" I called out, cupping my hands to my mouth. I stopped to listen for footsteps, focusing on the sounds surrounding me as much as I could.

I heard the crunching of leaves at a fast pace to my left. My hear quickly turned to see a blurry image of a body running. I made a beeline for the sprinting figure. They were fast, taking huge steps with their feet hardly touching the ground. My lungs hurt, crying out for air, and my heart sped up as if it were running in a Marathon. Leo momentarily slowed to look behind at me. He smirked smugly.

_I have to win._

New found adrenaline pumped through my heart and into my veins, insisting that my legs go faster. The wind blew my hair behind me as my speed picked up— barely. I was breathing hard, avoiding objects that were slowing me down as if my life depended on catching him before he made it to base.

I was closer. He was slowing down, yelling out complaints in a tired, breathless way. I was right on his tail, my arm outstretched, my eyes squinted in determination. I reached forward to tap any area on his back.

_This is is, Zan. You're about to win._

"_Base! _This is base!" Leo was leaned over with his hand resting on a tree. "Damn it, Valdez!" I whispered. "You some kind of track star?" I took in deep breaths, holding a hand over a heart that threatened to pound out of my rib cage. We sat down. "No, and I never... want to be." He answered between gulps of air. I would never repeat this out loud, but hide-n-seek turned out to be fun.

"Missed me." Valdez said after minutes of nothing but the sound of nature and hard breathing. We were lean in against a tree— base. "So? You were too damn fast for me, Valdez. Don't forget— you're taller and a boy."

He grinned with wide eyes as if an amazing world-changing idea was created by him. His expression was then covered with a suppressed smile. "Missed me, now you gotta kiss me." He stated. "Boys are supposed to be stronger and faster than girls— unless that girl is an Ares kid." I continued on. I really _do not _want to kiss this annoying, sorry excuse for a demigod. Drew, although repulsed, would tell me it's for the 'greater good' a.k.a. snapping his heart in half as if it were a twig.

Leo nodded at my comment, his eyes closed.

I pretended I was high-strung. "Um," His eyes opened. Upon seeing my unease, he sat up and gave all his attention to me. "Did you mean it?"

Leo gave me a look of utter confusion. I sat on my knees with my hands holding them. "You know, you, uh, said that— you said 'missed me, now you gotta kiss me'. I was, um, wondering— well, were you serious?" I fiddled with my fingers. Valdez gazed at me with shock. "Did I do something wrong?" I tore my gaze away and attempted to look embarrassed. "N-no. We can. If you— if you _want _to, that is." Valdez seemed nervous and vulnerable. With my head still turned away, I nodded slowly.

I felt his warm hand on my arm. My head whirled in his direction. I wanted nothing more than to tell him, in that moment, to _get his filthy hand _off my arm, but I offered a fake shy smile instead. He came forward, his face to close for my comfort, and brushed his lips across mine. I moved my head to, make our lips meet, much to my discomfort. I pushed down the urge to gag, scream, and cry that _his _lips were pressed against _mine._

My eyes had been squeezed shut, ready for this horrible occurrence to be over. _Pretend he's Kris, _a voice suggested. I did so, placing my right hand on the back of his neck and moving his forward. It trailed up his neck and to his hair. I imagined Kristopher's blond hair and combed my hand halfway through his head. His arms twisted around my waist. I promptly felt my skin where his arms were getting warmer, heating up until a scream bubbled in my throat and escaped against his lips. I backed away to see my shirt, where his arms had been, burnt and slightly smoking.

Leo's eyes became larger, horror painted on his face. "Zanobia! I'm really, _really _sorry!—I didn't meant to!" A river of apologies flowed out of him faster than I could comprehend. On the inside, I was flaring with anger that he _burned _me and my camp shirt, on the outside, I wore a stoic expression. "It's okay, Leo. It was an accident." Accident or not, I had a strong desire to punch him in the face.

"R-really? You're not, like, mad at me?" _Of course I'm mad at you, you idiot. _"No, uh, accidents happen." His look of worry and horror disappeared. "Okay."

"We should get back to our cabins." He said as a second thought. "It's almost lunch and you should really change your shirt. Maybe throw it away, unless you want to wear it as a fashion statement or something." He smiled at his joke-attempt. "Mm." I stood up and waited for him to stand up too before giving him a hug. "Catch ya later." I speed walked to the cabin and dashed to the bathroom, scrubbing my mouth with soap. "Said some colorful words, Zan?" Lily asked from behind me. "No. Something else." I rinsed and repeated this several times, wishing I could just burn my lips off. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

I stood up straight from my crouching position over the sink. "No you don't; we've gotta get to lunch."

"Exactly," She gave me a 'duh' look, "you can tell me there."

"It's actually really personal and Drew's the only one I can tell."

"Since when was Drew you're best friend?" I glowered at Lily. "Are you serious right now? You act all mad and _ignorant _this morning, and now you wanna get all up into my business?"

"Chill. Why are you acting so defensive, huh? What have you got to hide?" She folds her arms under her chest and quirks a brow. "Nothing! Just leave me alone!" I shout. "It's that thing with that son of Hephaestus, isn't it? What's you?"

"I kissed him. Is that such a crime?"

"So that's why you were washing your lips."

"No shit, Sherlock." I pushed past her. "If you dislike him so much, why don't you just stay away from him, you evil, bitchy she-devil." My eyes narrowed. "If you're so mad at me, why don't _you_ just stay away from _me_?" I changed into another Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and tossed the burnt one in the trash. "How did it get burn?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business, Lily? Apologize when you want to know what's going on in my life." With that, I left. I just need her to apologize for calling me a 'bitch' twice.

I'm not evil, or spiteful, or a she-devil.

* * *

**I promise you, my home dawgs, that this won't be some cliché story were she ends up falling in love with him while trying to break his heart. She will, eventually, fall for him, but that's for ****_after _****something life-changing happened to her. Heh-heh. That's all I can say.**

**I kinda wanna punch her for being the little evilton she is. She doesn't even know that she's bad -_- *sigh***

**Again, I edited this as best I could but, you know, I still might have mistakes 'cause I skimmed through after reading half of it. Call me lazy, it wouldn't matter 'cause I know I am :D**

**Next up is our favorite Roman at camp! Reyna! Well, not all of you like her, but I do! I promise there will also be Octavian getting his butt kicked by a very upset demigod. Can you guess who?**


End file.
